


Shoulda Failed Math Class A Long Time Ago

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basketball Player Derek, M/M, Shy Derek, Stiles tutors Derek, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a huge crush on Stiles so it's just his luck that Stiles ends up being his new math tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda Failed Math Class A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written!  
> not beta'd so any mistakes are my own

Derek Hale was Beacon Hills’ star basketball player. He was incredibly talented and managed to make the varsity team his freshmen year. He was popular and had a lot of friends but he really only hung out with his best friend Boyd and Boyd’s girlfriend Erica. The three of them had been friends for years and once Derek’s newfound popularity kicked in, they still stuck by his side. There were very few people in the world that knew just how shy and reserved Derek was. Given the choice, Derek would spend his Friday nights at home with his sisters and parents watching movies, or at Boyd’s house having a video game night. He only stuck with basketball because he was incredibly talented and there were serious talks of him getting a college scholarship based on his basketball skills, and he really needed the money. So he stuck with it. He played basketball every single Friday night, had hours of practice everyday after school, and even during the off-season his coach had gotten the team into the habit of going to the local gym together to keep in shape and practice their skills.

This didn’t leave Derek with a lot of free time but it kept him in a good routine. Even though he was busy with school and basketball, didn’t mean that he didn’t have free time to daydream about his secret crush, the one and only Stiles Stilinski. He dreamed about those perfect lips and the long fingers and those moles oh man those moles. He wanted to know just how far down his body they went. He was a curious boy.

Derek and Stiles had been in the same class since they were little kids. They were never actually friends but they knew who the other was, warranting Stiles the occasional heads-up nod in the hallway from Derek.

Something that not a lot of people knew about the jock superstar Derek Hale was that he was actually an incredibly smart kid as well. He had no problem passing his classes with ease, he could even go as far as saying he enjoyed school. There was one exception though, math class. Derek was horrible at math. No matter how hard he tried to learn or how long he studied, he just did not understand math. That’s how he ended up being called aside by his math teacher one day after class.  
“Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, please stay after class” the teacher called.

  
They both packed up their stuff and shuffled forward to the front of the class while the rest of the students left as quickly as possible, in a rush to get home after a long week of school. Derek stole a few quick glances at Stiles while they waited for the classroom to clear out. His heart started beating quickly, he knew this as about getting tutoring lessons from a fellow student but damn what where the chances that the student would be Stiles??  
After the classroom emptied, their teacher turned to them with a smile. “Mr. Hale, I know you requested to have some tutoring lessons in math and Mr. Stilinski here has the highest grade in the class so I figured he’d be your best choice of a tutor. I’ll let you two figure out some times and dates on your own to get together and work on a packet of sample problems that I’ve provided Stiles with.” With that, he walked out of the room and down towards the teacher’s lounge.  
The tension was palpable between the two boys but Stiles broke the silence with a mumbled sentence.  
“What?” Derek asked, not quite catching what Stiles had said.

  
“I said, Hi I’m Stiles…”  
“Stiles, I know who you are. We’ve been in the same classes since the 1st grade you know.”  
“I .. uh.. yeah. I know. I just didn’t know you knew… anyways um ok I can tutor you and stuff but I know you’re really busy being the star basketball player and all so I guess just whenever you have free time let me know I don’t have a lot of friends and stuff just my best bud Scott but he always works too so you know I’m always free to help you out and I can’t stop talking so please feel free to shut me up anytime soon oh god you think I’m annoying and already want a different tutor don’t you?” Stiles rambled on until Derek slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth to shut him up.  
“Stiles. I know who you are. And it’s fine. Um I guess tonight works. Maybe we can get together after my game? It’s a home game so I’ll be home at around 9pm, if that’s not too late for you.”

  
Stiles mumbled a response that Derek didn’t hear until he realized it was because his hand was still over Stiles’ mouth. He removed it quickly and got a yes from Stiles about tonight. They exchanged numbers and Stiles called out a quick ‘good luck’ after Derek as he walked away towards the school locker room.  
As Derek walked to the gym his heart was beating into major overtime. He couldn’t believe he just put his hand over Stiles’ mouth. What the hell was that??????? And then he invited the guy over to his house on a Friday night after the game. He was not ready for this but he had to put it out of his mind before the game otherwise he wouldn’t be able to play properly.

When Derek entered the loud and crowded gym and scanned the bleachers for his parents or sisters, he was shocked to find one Stiles Stilinski up there giving him a shy wave and smile. Derek’s heart fluttered and he smiled back. He wasn’t used to feeling nervous before a game but knowing his crush was up there and watching him, he couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious. The sound of coach’s whistle brought him back to the present and he ran over to the team’s pre-game huddle. He was starting, as per usual and made his way to the court.

  
The game was in full swing and he couldn’t help but notice that Stiles was up and cheering for him along with the rest of the crowd. It gave him a boost of confidence and he had Stiles’ smile on his mind when he made the winning shot at the buzzer.  
Derek’s teammates ran over to him to celebrate and as he was ambushed by his team he couldn’t help but glance back up at Stiles one more time, only to find the boy not there anymore. He smiled and cheered along with the rest of the team as they headed back to the locker room.  
After a quick shower, Derek was making his way to the parking lot when his teammates invited him out to a celebratory pizza dinner. He declined, too giddy to see Stiles, and told them he’d see them Monday morning.

  
Derek looked up and found Stiles nervously pacing next to his battered up old jeep.  
“Hey Derek uh good game you were amazing I mean your basketball playing skills were amazing you aren’t amazing.. wait no yes you are I just mean-“  
“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, “don’t make me put my hand over your mouth again” he joked, with a newfound confidence he usually never had.  
Stiles smiled nervously and suggested they head to Derek’s.  
“Yeah sure just follow me, my house is kinda deep in the preserve so I don’t want you to get lost” Derek smiles.

  
They hop into their respectful cars are headed out into the preserve and down to Derek’s house. The whole way there Derek is silently freaking out because Stiles is going to be at his house at they’re going to be in close proximity while studying and cook kid Derek Hale is totally losing his cool over a silly schoolboy crush. He knows Stiles doesn’t like him. It’s public knowledge that Stiles is obsessed with Lydia Martin and has been since he was in the 3rd grade. It’s all-good though. Derek can get through a few weeks of tutoring and then he won’t have to talk to Stiles and maybe his crush will go away. Just because Stiles came to his game doesn’t mean Stiles likes him, he was probably just there so they’d have something to talk about during their tutoring sessions. While Derek gave himself the world’s worst pep-talk, he realized he was pulling into his driveway. He and Stiles got out of their cars and walked towards the house.

  
Derek let them into the house, grabbed a couple bottles of water, and a bag of chips and headed upstairs with Stiles in tow.  
“You can uh.. just put your stuff down by the desk and we can get started on math in a minute” Derek said, trying to keep his heart from beating too fast to show how nervous he was. Stiles did as he was told and started to pull out a few math sheets and a pencil before sitting down at the desk.  
“So um what do you need help with exactly? I thought you were like super smart,” Stiles says, not realizing how condescending his tone was.  
Derek’s face heated up in a blush while his hand scrubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m good at schoolwork usually, I’ve just been having a lot of trouble with math and I need to keep my grades up to stay on the basketball team so I can get scholarships in a couple of years” he explained nervously.  
“Oh, I see. Uh okay yeah so um I guess we’ll just get started then.”

  
They worked through 2 pages of math problems, the entire time Derek was extremely hyperaware of how close they were sitting.  
Derek got up to walk around his room and stretch for a minute and notices Stiles staring at him as his shirt rode up a bit. He self-consciously pulled his shirt down and sat back down. Stiles looked like he was going to say something but whatever it was, it passed and he started to talk about differential equations.  
A few weeks had passed and Derek and Stiles had a pattern down. Every other day after practice they would meet up at Derek’s place and study for a few hours, play videos games for a bit and then Stiles would stay for dinner. His dad worked crazy hours at the station and so he wasn’t missed by anyone at home. Derek loved it. He loved having a reason to see Stiles all the time and spend time with him and the more time he spent with Stiles, the more he fell in love with him. He was sarcastic and mouthy and smart and snarky and funny and Derek was in deep. He didn’t know what was going to happen when his tutoring was over. Would Stiles want to spend time with him still?

  
A week later was the huge math exam. Stiles and Derek spent more time together to cram in last minute study sessions leading up to the exam. Derek was ecstatic when he saw he got an 85% on the exam. He’d never done that well in math. He ran up to Stiles excitedly with is exam in hand to show him his score. Stiles was overwhelmed with happiness for Derek and it showed when he grabbed him by the face and kissed him.  
Derek was frozen in shock. Stiles was kissing him. His first kiss ever!!! There were lips against his and those lips belonged to Stiles. While he was processing all of this, he wasn’t kissing back. Stiles noticed this and pulled back right away.  
“Oh my god dude I am so sorry I just … I don’t know what came over me I’m so so sorry please don’t be mad at me I just got excited” Stiles fumbled over his words as he started to slowly back away from Derek. Before Derek’s mouth and brain could reconnect and tell Stiles it was okay and that he wanted to kiss him more, Stiles was running down the hallway and out to the parking lot.

  
Derek stood there touching his lips, fingers ghosting over where Stiles’ lips just were. When he got home that day after the game he and Boyd were playing video games when he brought it up. “So, I know I haven’t been hanging out with you much lately but it’s because I’ve been with Stiles and-“  
“Ohhhhhhh secret love of your life Stiles?????” “Shut up Boyd, but yes. Anyways, yeah he kissed me yesterday and i-“ “whoa wait hold up the dude you’ve been in love with for like forever, kissed you????” Boyd exclaimed “yeah and anyways I sorta didn’t say anything to him or properly kiss him back and he ran away and now I don’t know what to do man.” Derek was starting to sound distraught. He really liked Stiles and apparently Stiles liked him too. Unless the kiss really was an accident. He’d spent the last few hours texting Stiles trying to get him to talk to him. He really needed to figure this out because if this was his chance to get the guy of his dreams, he wasn’t going to let it go by without trying.

  
On Monday at school Stiles seemed pretty adamant about avoiding Derek. Any time Derek tried to go and say hi, he’d run behind Scott and Scott would just give Derek an understanding look and a shrug and go off to comfort his best friend. After failing all week to talk to Stiles or even get a text back, he figured it was time to go visit Stiles at his house. That’s how Derek found himself at the Sheriff’s doorstep at 11am on a Saturday morning. He rang the doorbell and shuffled his feet while waiting for someone to answer the door. The Sheriff opened the door, uniform on and looking ready to walk out the door.  
“May I help you?” he asked, eyeing Derek up and down.  
“I um yes, uh sorry sir I’m Derek, Derek Hale I know Sti-“  “Ahhh, so you are Derek Hale. My son hasn’t shut up about you all week and about his ‘stupid stupid stupid decision to impulse kiss you’ so I’m assuming that’s what you’re here about?” the Sheriff asked, small smirk on his face as he noticed Derek’s cheeks start to flare up in a blush. “Yes sir that’s what I’m here for if that’s ok…” he trailed off, unsure how to talk to the Sheriff about this.  
“Well, I’m on my way to work so head on in son. I know you won’t break his heart, trust me, I’ve seen the amount of times you’ve tried to text him this week. I know you really like him and want what’s best for him. He just needs a little talking to.” And with that, Sheriff Stilinski was out the door.  
Derek stood in the foyer of the Stilinski house trying to find the nerve to walk up the stairs. As he was about to start walking up there he heard Stiles call out  
“Hey dad when you’re on your way home can you pick up some marshmallows because- whoa you’re not my dad” Stiles exclaims as he finishes running down the stairs and in front of Derek.

  
They stare at each other for a few moments before Derek decides it’s now or never. He closes in the last few steps in between the two of them and kisses Stiles. Stiles arms flail for a minute before they find the back of Derek’s neck. The two of them kiss till they are out of breath and when they finally pull apart, they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. “Um…listen so I’ve been in love with you for years now and I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you back that day I just didn’t think you swung that way ya know, especially with how much you talk about the goddess that is Lydia Martin and I couldn’t believe the guy I was in love with was kissing me and I’m so sorry” Derek rambles until he realizes that Stiles is just staring at him. “holy shit man are you kidding me you mean I could have been kissing you for years now and we both just didn’t realize it??” Stiles laughs. Derek just smiles and hugs Stiles tight.

  
3 weeks later on the day of the State Championship game when all the players’ girlfriends were wearing their boyfriends’ jerseys, Stiles proudly walked around with Derek’s jersey on. That night at the game, Derek couldn’t help but keep glancing up to the stands where Stiles stood with a giant banner that was covered in glitter that said “Hottie Hale Has My Heart”. He laughed every time he saw the glitter sparkling out of the corner of his eyes. And when he won the game and the championship for his team, Stiles was the first one there, running down onto the court and jumping up into his boyfriend’s arms.  
Derek just smiled to himself and thought “damn I should have failed math class a long time ago”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
